marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Earth-10005
X-Men/Fantastic Four Movie Universe Timeline '1832' *James Howlett is born (4) '1845' *James Howlett's powers manifest and he kills his father (4) '1861-1944' *James Howlett fights in the American Civil War, World War I and World War II with his brother Victor Creed. (4) '1944' *Erik Lehnsherr is imprisoned by the Nazis in Poland, and discovers his powers. (1)(5) *Sebastian Shaw kills Lehnsherr's mother. (5) *Charles Xavier meets and befriends Raven Darkholme. (5) '1949' *Erik Lehnsherr moves to America. '1960s' *Sebastian Shaw forms the Hellfire Club. (5) '1962' *Shaw and the Hellfire Club try to start World War III. (5) *Erik goes to seek out for Shaw and kill him. (5) *The CIA starts to investigate Shaw. Moira MacTaggert witness a meeting with the Hellfire Club and Colonel Hendry, she goes to seek out for Charles Xavier. (5) *In his first attempt to kill Shaw, Erik meets Charles Xavier for the first time. (5) *Erik and Charles teams up and both tries to recruit mutants for training to stop Shaw. they recruit Angel Salvadore, Armando Muñoz, Alex Summers and Sean Cassidy. They also approached James Howlett, but he immediately rebuffed them. (5) *Shaw kills Armando Muñoz and recruits Angel to the Hellfire Club. (5) *Xavier uses his old house for train his new recruits and forms the first X-Men. (5) *Erik and Charles build the second Cerebro on Charles Mansion. (1)(2) *Hank McCoy mutates into the Beast. (5) *The group goes to stop Shaw and the Hellfire Club, Erik kills Shaw, United States and the Soviet Union struck up a quick alliance to destroy the mutants Erik tries to kill them aswell, but is stopped by Charles and Moira, Charles is paraylzed in the process, he and Erik parts way, The Hellfire Club and Raven joins Magneto. (5) *Charles decides to open a school for mutants and erases Moira memories of the event. (5) *Erik forms the Brotherhood of Mutants and recruits Emma Frost. (5) '1973' *James Howlett and Victor join the the Vietnam War. (4) *William Stryker recruits James and Victor to the Team X. (4) *The team starts to search for a mysterious meteorite fragment in Africa. Logan leaves the team when he refuses to be involved in Stryker's mass killings. (4) '1975' *Erik Lensherr and Charles Xavier visit Jean Grey (3) '1975-1978' *Stryker begins to work with Victor and sends Victor to kill every single member of Team X. Meanwhile he sends Kayla Silverfox to keep an eye on James Howlett, she and James eventually starts relationship. (4) *William Stryker sends his son to Xavier school in hopes of curing him from his mutation, but he remains uncured. (2) '1979' *As Victor keeps killing the Team X members, Stryker goes to find James, but he doesnt want to do anything with him. (4) *Stryker have both Victor and Kayla fake her death. (4) *In order to get revenge on Victor, James joins Stryker's Weapon X, where he gets his adamantium bones, but escapes after he learns that they will erase his memories and that they want to use his DNA for Weapon XI. (4)(2) *After Stryker team kills an eldery couple who befriended James, he swears revenge on Stryker and Victor. (4) *He with the help of Gambit goes to the Three Mile Island, where he descovers that Kyla is alive and worked for Stryker. (4) *As Kayla and James go to free some mutants and her sister, Stryker unleashes Weapon XI/Deadpool. (4) *Kayla is shot as she helps the mutants. (4) *Charles Xavier recruits the young mutants (including Scott Summers) and escapes the island. (4) *James and Victor fights Deadpool and they "kill" him, Victor escapes. (4) *James is shot with adamantium bullets by Stryker and loses his memories, Kyla dies from her injuries, but not before she forces Stryker to walk until his feet bleed - and keep walking". Stryker unwillingly does so. until he's he is picked up by the military police (4) *James, now Logan tries to find awnsers about his past. (4)(1) *After the battle was over, Deadpool reaches for his head, revealing that he's alive. (4) '1980-1990s' *Angel tries to remove his wings (3) *Victor Creed is recrutied alongside the Toad by Magneto into the Brotherhood of Mutants. (1) '1993' *Marie D'Ancanto powers begins to appear when she kisses her boyfriend and drains his life sending him into coma, she then leaves home and takes the name of Rogue. (1) *Rogue meets up with Logan in a bar, the two bond when Logan brother Victor attacks them in an attempt to kidnap Rogue, but they're saved by Storm, Jean Grey and Cyclops and are taken to the Mansion, where Rogue becames a student. (1) *Mystique then kidnaps the Mutant Registration Law supporter Robert Kelly and sends him to Magneto base. (1) *Magneto uses a machine for turn Kelly into a mutant, but the machine weakens him. (1) *After Logan accidentaly stabbed her, Rogue uses her powers for use Logan regenerative abilities for save herself. (1) *After Mystique disguise herself as Robert Drake she lies to Rogue into thinking that Xavier is mad at her and that she should run away. (1) *The X-Men and Wolverine heads to find her but she's captured by Magneto in the process. (1) *Mystique then goes to Cerebo and poisoins it. (1) *Robert Kelly makes it to the X-Men Mansion and dies. (1) *Xavier is poisioned by Cerebo and goes into a coma when he tries to find Rogue and Magneto. Jean Grey uses it for find Rogue. (1) *Fight at the Statue of Liberty, Magneto tries to use Rogue for power up his machine and turn the world's leaders into mutants, Toad, Sabertooth and Mystique are all defeated in battle, Sabertooth and Mystique survives, Toad status is unknown, Magneto is taken to a plastic prision after he's defeated. (1) *Xavier recovers from the coma and visits Erik, who vows that he will escape prision. (1) *Mystique disguises herself as Senator Kelly. (1) *Logan goes to Alkali Lake in hopes of finding awnsers about his past. (1)(2) '1994' *William Stryker brainwashes Kurt Wagner to kill the president, but the attempt fails. (2) *Logan arrives to Alkali Lake, but it is abandoned and demolished. Disappointed he returns to the X-Mansion. (2) *Stryker visits Magneto and brainwashes him so he can reveal the location of the X-Mansion. (2) *Storm and Jean go to find Nightcrawler to ask him about his assassination attempt. (2) *Logan watches over the kids at the Mansion as Scott and Charles go to visit Erik. (2) *Stryker uses a brainwashed Yuriko Oyama to capture Scott and Xavier. (2) *Stryker's team arrives at the Mansion and sedate young Mutants so they can be captured. Stryker is reunited with Logan. John Allerdyce, Logan, Bobby and Rogue all escape the mansion. (2) *In Alkali Lake, Xavier is tied to a chair with a helmet supressing his abilities. Jason Stryker starts casting illusions on his former mentor. (2) *Magneto escapes prison. (2) *Storm, Jean and Nightcrawler meet with Logan, Pyro, Bobby and Rogue. (2) *As their jet is about to crash, Magneto saves them. Magneto and Mystique form a temporary alliance with the X-Men in order to stop Stryker. The Brotherhood and X-Men head to Alkali Lake. (2) *Jason's illusions lead Xavier into Stryker's version of Cerebro. He begins to target all of the mutants and starts to hurt them. (2) *Wolverine fights Lady Deathstrike and kills her. (2) *Magneto and Mystique enter Stryker's Cerebro. Mystique shifts into Stryker and tells Jason that there's been a change of plans. Jason tells Xavier to target humans instead and he does so. (2) *The secret lab in Alkali lake begins to collapse as the dam is collapsing. (2) *Stryker tries to escape, but is stopped by Wolverine, Logan demands for answers about his past, but Stryker refuses. Logan heads back to the lab to save everyone, leaving Stryker chained to the leg of his helicopter. (2) *Stryker manages to get himself out of the chain, but before he can get up, Cerebro's effects get to him and begins to hurt him. (2) *Magneto re-secures Stryker with chain, leaving him for dead. (2) *As Magneto and Mystique are about to leave, Pyro joins the Brotherhood of Mutants. (2) *Xavier snaps out of his illusion. He, Storm and Nightcrawler escape the lab with all of the captured Mutants. (2) *Logan meets up with Stryker one last time, Stryker vows to Wolverine that someone will end what he started, Logan leaves Stryker to die. (2) *The damn collapses, but the X-Men jet loses power. Jean uses her powers to stop the water and to power up the plane again, as the jet is powered up, she lets the water fall on her supposedly killing her and Stryker. (2) '1995' *Fight at Alcatraz. (3) *Wolverine goes to Japan. (6) Note *Despite the title in X-Men that states the film is set in "the near future", Charles says its been almost 15 years that Logan had no memory meaning that the first film is set in 1993/1994. This also makes the age difference of Scott between Origins and X-Men about right. X2 was also 6 months after X-Men. Movies *''X-Men: First Class'' (2011) *''X-Men: Days of Future Past'' (2014) *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) *''X-Men'' (2000) *''X2: X-Men United'' (2003) *''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (2006) *''The Wolverine'' (2013) *''Fantastic Four'' (2015) Comics *''X-Men: The Movie Prequel Magneto'' (2000) *''X-Men: The Movie Prequel Rogue'' (2000) *''X-Men: The Movie Prequel Wolverine'' (2000) *''X-Men 2: Nightcrawler'' (2003) *''X-Men 2: Wolverine'' (2000) Video Games *''X-Men: The Official Game'' (2006) *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' (2009) Continuity Errors Some of these could be explained in subsequent sequels/prequels *'Charles and Erik' **In X-Men Charles tells Logan that he met Erik when he was 17 years old. In the X-Men: First Class they met when they were in their 30's. **Charles and Erik have not yet visited Jean Grey, while they did in X-Men: The Last Stand. In The Last Stand it is revealed that they visited her in the mid-1970s or 80s, while X-Men: First Class is set in the 1960s. However, Erik and Charles split at the end of X-Men: First Class so unless they call a truce or become allies once again this cancels out The Last Stand's flashback. **In X-Men: The Last Stand and X-Men Origins: Wolverine, Xavier is bald and walking, whereas at the end of X-Men: First Class Xavier is wheelchair bound while still with hair, though this could be explained by sequels in the First Class series. **In X-Men, Xavier doesn't know why he can't find Magneto using Cerebro, but in First Class Xavier witnesses the effects of the helmet Magneto wears, though the helmets are different designs. Judging from this, one could assume that Xavier is unaware of Erik's new helmet. *'Dr. Shaw and Dr. Hank McCoy' **In X2 Sebastian Shaw is seen debating with Dr. Hank McCoy about the mutant phenomenon. X2 is set in the 2000s, while this movie is set in the 1960s (40 years earlier). In the movie McCoy is already transformed, while he is a 'normal person' in X2. This could be explained by an image inducer, revised version of the formula that accelerated his fur growth, or a reverse mutation, something that has been done numerous times in the comics. It could also be pure fanservice and not ment to be considered as the actual Shaw. **In X2: X-Men United, a Dr. Shaw is speaking with McCoy on television. Sebastian Shaw died over 30 years earlier in X-Men: First Class, so it is likely a descendant. *'Storm and Cyclops cameos' **Storm and Cyclops presumably appear as children when Charles uses Cerebro for the first time, in 1962. Both mutants are children, which would place their adult selves in the first film at slightly older than they actually were. **Storm has an alleged cameo in X-Men: First Class, but she is a teenager. This movie is set in the 1960s, while X-Men Origins: Wolverine, where Storm is a little girl, is set in the 1970s. However Storm was only seen in trailers for X-Men Origins: Wolverine not the final cut of the film. Also, seeing as how it has yet to be confirmed that the girl in First Class is Storm, one could assume that she may be a blood relative, since Storm comes from a long line of African tribesman with white hair. *Two characters named Emma with the ability to turn the skin into diamond: Kayla Silverfox's child sister Emma from X-Men Origins: Wolverine (set in the 1970s), and the adult Emma Frost in X-Men: First Class (set in 1960s). As only the latter shows telepathic abilities like the comics version, it can be assumed the former is an original character based loosely on Emma Frost and a different character. *The X-Mansion is not the same as the Mansion in the first three movies, they could have moved into a different mansion between the 1960s and the first film.However the producers say that the mansion in First Class is ment to represent the one in the original trilogy *In X-Men: The Last Stand, Moira MacTaggert is portrayed as being a British Doctor while in First Class she is an American CIA agent. Category:Earth-10005 Category:Timeline